Memories
by Bella Mattina
Summary: Travel through Gale's past and experience his memories. This is a spin-off of "Star Light, Star Bright". You do not have to read that story in order to enjoy this one! Rated T for some language and descriptive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is the spin-off of "Star Light, Star Bright" that I mentioned in my profile! This is really a fanfic of memories that Gale and Anna share. Chapter 1 is a long chapter, so please bear with me, but it is an important one because you get to read my version of Gale's background! Also, the only thing that I do not own in this story (so far) is Gale's character, Natsume owns him. Please enjoy!**

**_Chapter 1: Happiness_**

"Get over here you, disobedient runt!" An angry voice screamed at a poor, defenseless child.

"No! Stop hurting me!" The boy curled up and prayed the pain would end.

The man kicked the boy once more to hear another agonizing scream. However, this scream would not be met by someone who would rescue him. No one ever came to help him and no one ever will.

The man drug the boy by white hair through the hall and threw him down the stairs. A boy screamed as he hit the cement floor below hard below him. The poor child whimpered and cried in agony. Blood dripped from his head to the hands and onto the floor. His body was beaten and battered. He did not want to live anymore.

"Come here, my dear child…" a soothing, quiet voice called out to him.

The boy recognized the voice, but was in shock because it was not one that he has heard in several months, "Mother…?"

"Yes, sweetheart…" the woman coughed, "It's me…"

The boy scrambled as best as he could to find his mother in the darkness. He was terrified of the dark, but he was more terrified of that abusive man: his father.

"Mother!" The boy shrieked as he crawled across the floor, "Where are you?"

"By the steps, my dear child…" His mother continued to cough.

Once he found her, he curled up on her lap and bawled, "Why does he do such terrible things to us, mother?"

"I do not know my dear child…" His mother rubbed her child in a comforting way and spoke in a reassuring tone, "But do not fear my child… I see a bright future ahead of you; one that does not involve me or your father."

"But mother…" he sobbed, "I love you…"

"I love you too, Gale…" his mother coughed harder. She heaved up blood and it soiled through Gale's clothing.

"Mother…?" Gale asked, "Mother… what's wrong!?"

No response.

"Mother! Mother answer me!" Gale cried harder. He placed a hand on her heart. _Nothing_. "No… no… you can't do this to me! MOTHER!"

XXXXX

Three weeks later, after his mother was buried, Gale vowed to avenge his mother's death, even if it meant that he would have to kill his own father.

"Get down here boy!" A drunken voice called up to Gale.

Without an answer, Gale ran down the stairs and into the room where his father was.

"Get me another keg, boy, "His father threw some coins at his feet, "and another gal too." He gave Gale an evil smirk.

"Yes… sir.." Gale mumbled and ran out the door.

He walked through the alley ways to find a wench that his father would like. As if Gale's prayers were answered, a serving girl dressed in red stumbled out from a home. She was a fat brunette with dark blue eye-shadow and bright red lipstick.

"You suck my tittie, sweetie?" The revolting women pinched Gale's cheek.

"Follow me…" Gale deadpanned.

The chackling harlot followed him obediently while Gale picked up a keg of British Navy Rum.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking, sugar?" The wench teased Gale and played with his hair.

"It's not for me…" Gale sighed and grabbed the woman's arm. He led her the remaining of the way home and threw her towards his father.

"You're late…" his father snapped and took the keg from his shoulder. His father forced the harlot into his room and Gale ran upstairs.

Gale pitied the woman because not only was his father going to _rape_ her, but then he was going to _kill _her.

XXXXX

The next morning, Gale walked out to the river and disposed of the body. He walked as the body traveled downstream and out of site. He then walked along the edge, further upstream, and took off his sandals. Gale waded in the water and cleansed his body and hair of the girl's bloody remains. He stared at the blood that was rinsing off of his hands and watched it snake through the river bends. He wished he could do what the blood did: disappear.

"Excuse me, young lad!" A gentleman called out from behind Gale.

Gale spun around and froze at the man wearing a purple cloak and black clothing. _How much did he see!?_

"Would you be so kind and escort me to the nearest town? It seems that I may have lost my way!" The man politely asked Gale.

Cautiously, Gale approached the man. He saw that the man had a polite smile and was clean shaven. He had deep chocolate eyes and auburn colored hair. The man wore a multitude of heavy trinkets and supported only one small black travel bag.

Without saying a word, Gale nodded and headed towards town. For some reason, this man made Gale feel at ease, and for once, happy.

XXXXX

"WHAT DID HE SEE!?" Gale's father screamed at him as soon as Gale walked through the door.

"Did who see?" Gale asked. Suddenly, Gale was punched in the face, on the bridge of his nose, by his father.

"Don't be smart with me, boy!" Gale's vision was hazy from the punch, but he could see that his father walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glistening, silver object.

Gale's eyes grew wide and he scrambled up the steps. He flung himself in his room and hid in a corner.

"You know you can't hide from me boy…" His father's heavy footsteps stood right outside out his door.

Sadly, Gale knew that his father was right: Gale couldn't hide because his father would always be there to _haunt _him.

"Now…" Gale's father twirled the knife between his fingertips, "Since your eyes aren't working properly… why do you even need them?"

Gale's heart quickened and face paled, "No… No… NOOOO!" Gale screamed and suddenly, the sight in his right eye was gone.

XXXXX

"Wake up child…" a comforting voice called to Gale.

"Mother…?" Gale groaned painfully.

"No child, my name is Charles and you are under my care now."

Gale's eyes fluttered opened and he stared out in front of him. _Where am I?_

Gale was in a room full of books and intricate designs. He looked down and noticed that his clothes were not of the brown, dirty rags that he wore at home, but the clothes he wore were of a white linen that was two sizes too big for him. He also noticed that the blankets the covered him were of a royal violet silk.

"Where am I?" Gale asked his question aloud this time.

"You are at my school, a school of magic, and this, my dear child, is be your room." Charles smiled.

_It's the man from before. _"How did I get here?" Gale touched his right cheek and felt a cloth covering over his eye, "My eye! What happened to me!?"

"That man…" Charles stood up and walked over to a bookshelf, "He took the gift of sight from your right eye, and if I wouldn't have barged in at the time I did, he would have took your left eye too."

"My father…" Gale whispered, and then spoke up, "What did you do with him?"

"I bought you from him…" Charles' voice grew dark as he aimlessly looked at the spines of the books, "You will never have to hear from him again."

"You bought me!?" Gale yelled and felt a tear slide down his left cheek, "Why?!"

Charles picked up a book and walked back over to Gale's bed, "Because I see a bright future ahead of you child, and if it pleases you, I would like for you to become my apprentice."

_My mother spoke those words to me… _Gale grew quiet and watched Charles put the book at the edge of his bed, "I don't know any magic though."

"Don't you worry child," Charles wiped away Gale's stray tear, "I will teach you everything that I know."

Gale thought for a moment and then willingly agreed. Gale knew that there would be nothing for him if he went back home and he also knew that he wanted to learn what was with this man, Charles, to make him feel happy.

Charles smiled and walked away from Gale. He headed towards the door and stopped before leaving. "What is your name child?"

"Gale…" he spoke softly, "my name is Gale…"

"Gale…" Charles said with a smile in his voice. He then chuckled, "Read page 182." Charles then left Gale in silence.

Gale picked up the book and glanced at the title. _The meanings of names? _Gale flipped opened to page 182 and read, "Gale- happy, joyful, and cheerful."

**Author's Note: I will be only updating this story per every few or so reviews. So if you like it, please review! If you have any great ideas or memories that Anna and Gale should share, just let me know (either through a review or a PM)! I will give credit to where credit is due! Also, another point I should bring up, this story does not have a set chronological order, mostly because they are memories.*SPOILER ALERT* Some memories that will be mentioned in here, will appear in "Star Light, Star Bright", but I will not publish those until they have appeared in Anna's story. =) Thank you for reading and your support! REMEMBER! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Did you know, "Gale has been referred at times to the Norse god Odin who is also blind in one eye, but able to see things far away"? Well, I most certainly did not! This chapter is dedicated to the guest who published this comment! You have inspired this memory! Thank you and please enjoy!**

**_Chapter 2: Inquiring Wisdom_**

Gale woke up early one morning, jumped out of bed, and ran to the large, eighteen glass paneled window. He sat on the window ledge and pushed the dual windows outwards. Gale had to be in the library by seven, but he wanted to see the change from dusk to dawn. He had been fascinated how early in the morning the stars would still be out, but as soon as the sun peaked over the horizon, they slowly disappeared.

_Where do they go? _Gale thought silently to himself. _The sun, the moon, and the stars all shine at once in space, but why do they not all shine here?_

There was a soft knock on Gale's door, which interrupted his daily morning ritual.

"Come in, Master!" Gale called out to his teacher. Charles had instructed him on the first day of lessons that he is to refer him as either "Master" or "Teacher" from now on. Charles had explained that when a mortal knows the name of an immortal, the mortal could control the immortal.

"Good morning, Gale." The kind master pushed open the door to Gale's from and held a tray of warm croissants, various nuts, fruits, and two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice, "I've brought some breakfast to share." Charles placed the tray down on Gale's maple writing desk.

Gale's eyes lit up at the appealing food, but he was not hungry, he felt something else. "Master," Gale walked over to him with a puzzled look, "I am confused on what I am feeling. My heart feels light and a wide grin appears on my face. What is this called?"

Charles chuckled and offered a glass of the fresh juice, "That is called happiness, Gale. You are feeling happy."

"Happiness?" Gale remembered reading that word in the name book. It was by his name. "What does happiness mean, Master?"

"Happiness can be anything, Gale, but it is a positive emotion where one has pleasant feelings." Charles walked over to Gale's window, and sat in the spot where Gale once was, "Please Gale, sit with me. I wish for you to tell me what you have been fascinated with these past few mornings."

Gale followed his master's instructions and sat next to him. Gale explained his fascinations and asked his questions. Charles answered each one with a soft, gentle smile. Gale's heart filled with the feeling called happiness and he was thrilled to share a delicious meal with his master.

"Master…" Gale began again, "What am I to be taught today?"

"Well, what do you want to learn?" Charles asked his pupil, "Once a week, the other students are allowed to choose their own lessons in order to continue to feed their unending desire of knowledge."

"I want to know everything, Master!" Wizard exclaimed, "I want to know why the bees buzz, why we say things in certain ways, the history of magic, and the calculations to measure the distance from here to the moon!" The young boy spun around in a circle wide his hands spread wider, signifying that he did want to know everything.

Charles laughed heartily, "My, my boy! I swear, if you were just a wee bit older, I would have thought you were Odin!"

Wizard stopped spinning, "Who is Odin?"

Charles stood up and walked over to the breakfast tray. He gently placed his glass on the tray and then walked past Gale towards one of the many bookshelves in the room. Charles placed his hands behind his back and looked at the shelves. He was looking for a particular book; one that would hold the answers that Gale sought.

"Gale," Charles instructed, "Please use a telekinesis spell to grab the book on the fourth shelf from the top and is the tenth book in from the left. The binding is orange with black lettering. Can you reach it, Gale?"

Gale walked over to him and looked to where Charles pointed. He saw the ancient book and nodded at his master. Gale focused the energy from inside of him and the forces around him. Gale held out his hand, towards the book, and grabbed air. The book shimmied its way out of the tight spot and floating in mid-air. Gale slowly lowered his arm down to his side and the book followed his actions. Once the book was close enough to Gale's reach, he released the spell and it dropped into his hands.

"How… was.. that… master?" Gale released the auras and asked breathlessly. For beginning witches and wizards, magic will drain the body and soul. It takes many years before one can accomplish the art of wizardry.

"That was excellent, Gale." Charles smiled and patted Gale's shoulder, "Now, open to page 379, and tell me what it says."

Once again, Gale followed his master's orders and opened the book labeled, 'The Encyclopedia of Mythical Beings: Vol. 6". Gale slowly flipped through the yellowed pages and found a section titled, "Odin: Norse God of the All-Knowing".

"It reads that Odin always wanted to know more: he sought for wisdom. Odin was a war god, god of poetry, and the master of ecstasy." Gale puzzled asked Charles to define that word.

"That phrase is like a sword, it has a double edge. One meaning you will learn when you are older, Gale, but the other meaning means that one is in a trance of great feeling or joy."

"So, he was really happy to learn?" Gale questioned the relationship of this phrase to the god.

"You can say that…" Charles coughed, "Keep reading, pupil."

"Odin has as many as 36 aliases when traveling to the nine different Nordic worlds. He is usually depicted as wearing a winged helm or a floppy hat, and a blue-grey or green cloak." Gale stopped, "How does traveling between worlds work, Master?"

Charles walked over and sat of Gale's bed before explaining, "Traveling across dimensions is a very difficult and strenuous task. When traveling to other dimensions, one may counter that time and space flow differently between two worlds and the longer one stays in another world, the more they forget from the previous world."

"Well," Gale huffed, "When I am a master wizard, like you, I will keep record of everything that I do so that I will never forget."

Charles chuckled with a grin, "Keep reading, Gale."

"The most noticing feature about Odin is that his he only has one eye. His other eye was a sacrifice for knowledge. To this day, Odin's missing eye is at the bottom of the fountain of knowledge in the giant's, Mimir's, cave.." Gale paused for a moment and allowed the last bit of information to sink in, "He is missing an eye just like me!"

"Yes Gale," Charles laughed at the child's enthusiasm, "He is just like you."

"Master…" Gale walked over to his master and sat on the bed next to him, "I want to be just like Odin. I want to know everything!"

"You have set yourself a very high expectation, my pupil." Charles continued to laugh. He ran his hand through Gale's soft, messy hair. Gale stuck his nose back into the book and continued to read silently. "Now remember, Gale," Charles left the child alone to do his own independent study, "You are to report to the library promptly at seven. I want you to be groomed and looking for best. There is someone that I want you to meet."

"Yes sir." Gale answered without looking at his master. Charles left the tray of food in Gale's room just in case he would be hungry later, and Charles left the room silently. Gale was so transfixed into his reading that he did not watch the sunrise that morning.

**Author's Note: And that's a wrap! Once again thank you for the inspiration, mystery guest! I did a lot of research before class this morning on Odin and I tried my hardest to make this chapter interesting and awesome! Please do not forget to review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them! Please continue to read and review!**

**_Chapter 3: Symbolism_**

Gale's footsteps echoed through the halls of the archaic school. Flags from neighboring lands were hung high of the walls and a bronzed plaque explaining basic information of the countries. Gale would take the time later to read the plates, but now, he was running late. It was a minute before seven, and Gale was afraid that his master would scowl him for being late, like his father would. Gale shivered the horrific thought out of his mind and reached the large wooden library doors.

He shoved both doors open and saw his venerable master having a cup of tea with a mysterious woman. She wore a long emerald cloak with an intricate gold trimming that fitted loosely against her petite body. Her hair color resembled a dark cherry and her eyes were an alluring teal color. The watched the two speak quietly to each other and sip on their cups. Gale approached them silently and watched her long, delicate fingers pick up a delectable treat.

"Excuse me for my intrusion," Gale politely bowed, "but I am here for my lessons, Master."

The woman and Charles stopped talking. Charles smiled and introduced her, "Gale, this is my sister, Isabelle. Isabelle, this is my apprentice, Gale."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, madam." Gale smiled at the woman.

"The pleasure is mine," her silky voice purred. She placed down her teacup and stood up. Isabelle walked around Gale and examined him, "So, you're the new apprentice that I have been hearing about non-stop." Isabelle finished circling him and walked away from Charles and Gale. She walked towards a random bookshelf and continued with her back turned away from them, "He is a fine gentleman, Charles. I see a bright future ahead of him."

_How do they know? _Gale thought silently. _What do they mean by that anyway?_

Charles stood up and patted Gale's shoulder, "Gale, would you please show my sister what you have learned."

Gale was confused, "But Master, you told me not to use magic in front of strangers."

Isabelle faced them with a laugh, "He told you that?"

Charles looked up at his sister and growled, "Yes, Isabelle, and I suggest that you heed that warning as well." Charles returned to his gentle nature and encouraged Gale, "Go ahead, pupil, you can trust her."

Gale nodded silently and closed his eyes. He thought about what he could show Isabelle. He did not want to show her something that was considered an easy spell to learn, but he also did not want to mess up the more difficult spells that he had just learned. _Wind. I want a breeze to rustle papers and blow out candles. _Gale thought and focused his thoughts on the wind: what it felt like, how did it sound, and what did it look like. Charles taught Gale when summoning nature, it would take more than simple words to conjure up the elements, he had _to be the wind._

Gale held up his hand towards the window and softly mouthed the word, "Open." Gale energy flow pushed through his body and touch the glass window. His invisible string opened the latch, that kept the window shut, and he whispered, "Wind."

A chill filled the room as the wind blew inside of the window. The breeze was soft, but powerful enough to rustle loose papers on a counter and blow out the lit candles. _I did it. _Gale smiled and was pleased with his work. In previous lessons, he had only been able to conjure elements of fire and water. This was the first time that he had successfully controlled wind.

Charles applauded Gale as soon as he released the magic flow, "Excellent job, Gale!"

Isabelle smirked, "He has been your apprentice for how long again, a month?"

Charles relit the candles, "Just under, sister. Gale has been under my care for about three weeks."

"Impressive." Isabelle complimented the young apprentice.

Gale blushed and stammered, "Thank... you…" He bowed politely.

"Now, I know that you have not taught him how to conjure wind yet, Charles." Isabelle walked towards Gale, "So, how did you learn that, young one?"

Gale gasped, "How do you know that?"

Isabelle smiled and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. Gale realized how short he was compared to the wise woman in front of him when she bent her knees slightly to look at him at eye level.

"I have the magical power of sight." Isabelle explained, "When I became a witch and received my symbol of power, I also received the gift of foretelling sight."

"Symbol of power?" Gale asked, "What is that?"

Charles answered, "As your wizardry progresses, you will notice an insignia forming on a part of your body." Charles rolled up his cloak sleeve and showed Gale. Charles' symbol was a sun with five slightly arched rays. In between these rays there were smaller spirals that looked like vines. "The five rays symbolize expansion, adventure, and travel."

"Which he does frequently," Isabelle laughed at the truth within Charles' symbol.

Charles rolled his eyes and continued, "The sun is associated with the colors of yellow and gold, which are the colors of my aura, and the magical properties of the sun are success and honor."

"Will I receive something like that?" Gale looked up at his master with amazement.

"Not exactly," Isabelle answered and knelt down next to Gale. Gale was confused by her action, but then he saw that she was lifting the base of her cloak to reveal an emerald colored butterfly. "The color green represents nature and life. It is also believed that the color green soothed one's soul and eyes from the horrors of the world."

Gale interrupted with excitement, "My eyes are green! Does that mean that I will be able to heal people!?"

Isabelle removed her hand from her cloak and lightly touched the white cloth that covered Gale's missing eye. Gale shivered at her bold touch and was sadden by it. He had forgotten that he only had one eye. His right eye was forcefully taken from him. Isabelle leaned in a kissed his cloth. Gale's body tensed at the soft touch. Once she moved away from his cheeks, Isabelle sent him a comforting smile.

"Gale, you will be able to do more than sooth the eyes of people. You will be able to mend hearts and connect people together." Isabelle rubbed his cloth once more and then removed her hand from his cheek.

Gale continued to blush, "What… does… the butterfly mean?" He stammered. _That was the first time that someone has touched me like that, since this cloth was put on me._

"The butterfly symbolizes transformation, inspiration, and rebirth." Isabelle rose from Gale and walked over to her brother, "I must be off brother. Thank you for such a wonderful time."

Charles embraced his sister and wished her with warmest regards. Isabelle turned to face Gale again and she teased, "Please keep my brother in line, Gale. He needs a good student like you to do so."

Gale tried hard not to laugh, "I will. Thank you for teaching me more about wizardry."

"You're too polite, Gale." Isabelle giggled and hugged him goodbye. "I will see you again, and maybe next time we can discuss more about this."

"Yes…" Gale's face flamed again, "Until then…"

Isabelle released her hug and walked out the entrance of the library.

Charles and Gale watched Isabelle leave, and Charles looked at Gale, "Give her a week or two, and she'll be back."

"What makes you say that?" Gale questioned.

Charles patted Gale's shoulder, "Let's just say, a wizard's intuition." They laughed together and continued on with their day.

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter is done! Please continue to review! I know that I mentioned before that this story does not have a set chronological order, but so far, everything that has happened has been in chronological order. Remember, this story will only be updated when it has been reviewed! Thank you for reading and I hope that you all have enjoyed this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Please continue to REVIEW! The only reason why I am writing this chapter is because I was inspired by My Chemical Romance and their song "Cancer". Now, without any further questions… Here is Gale's fourth memory!**

**_Chapter 4: Black Magic_**

Gale was sitting in his magical potions class, and he was frantically sprawling out early word that the good old Master Mortimer had said. Gale particularly did not like this class, but if he wanted to know everything, the creation of magical drinks was included on that list of everything.

"Now class," Master Mortimer wheezed, "In order to make a healing potion, you would add…"

The wooden doors in the back of the room slammed wide open and a dark, solemn voice filled the lecture room, "Gale, I would like to speak with you."

The medium sized class of seventeen whipped their heads around at Gale and everyone started murmuring petty rumors. Gale gulped and slowly turned his head around to see who was asking for him.

_Master?! _Gale jumped out of his chair in shock and quickly gathered his things. _How did I not recognize his voice?!_ Gale raced out of the room and stood beside his master. "Yes… Master?" He stammered.

"Follow me," Charles ordered to Gale and then to Master Mortimer, "Please, continue your lesson, James. Gale will not be back before the end of it."

"Of course!" Master Mortimer nodded and then picked up where he left off with his lesson just as soon as Charles and Gales left.

Charles and Gale quietly, but swiftly, walked down the hall. Neither of them spoke a word to each other and the tension between the two of them was growing. Gale wanted to ask Charles what was wrong, but he felt that whatever the matter was, it was better to talk about it in silence. They walked past the library, the gymnasium, where students practiced their magic and spells, and some of the students' rooms. They walked out into the courtyard and past the gardens. Gale knew that from one end of the school to the other was about a ten minute walk, but by how fast they were walking, Gale was not sure if they were going to stop at the end of the campus.

Charles turned right once they arrived at the center of the second courtyard and headed into a large Colonial style home. Once at the door, Charles used magic to open the locks and ushered Gale through the foyer and into a sitting room.

"This is my home Gale," Charles sheepishly smiled at the now young adolescent, "I apologize for showing it to you now under such circumstances as these."

"What… " Gale paused, "circumstances?" Gale could see the wrinkles around the gentleman's face and the dark circles under his eyes. He could also see that there was something wrong, very wrong.

Charles sighed, "Please Gale, have a seat." Charles effortlessly pulled up a chair, using his magic, for Gale to sit in.

Without saying a word, Gale held a concern look and sat down in the red ottoman next to the chair that was pulled up by Charles. "You look like you need to sit down as well, Master."

Charles sighed again and listened to Gale. Gale noticed that his overall aura was heavy and distressed.

"What's wrong, Master?" Gale worried, "You look like Isabelle just died."

"Oh heavens no!" Charles shot up and snapped, "And don't you ever dare wish death on someone, Gale!"

Gale shifted uncomfortably on his ottoman. _That's the first time that master has ever yelled at me like that. _ "My apologies… but please tell me what's wrong."

Charles' voice grew dark once again and he took Gale's hands, "Gale," he paused, "I hate to be the bearer of this sad news, but…"

"Yes…?" Gale pushed him on.

"Your father is dying." Charles finished.

Gale blinked. "That's all…?"

"Yes, Gale…" Charles nodded, a bit puzzled, "Are you not sadden by this?"

Gale blinked again, "Should I be?"

"Yes…" Charles nodded again, "Usually people are saddened by the death or dying of relatives."

"Oh…" Gale looked down, "To be honest with you Master, I don't feel… sorrow… I actually feel… relieved."

"Why is that, Gale?" Charles inquired.

"My father abused my mother to her death and he took my right eye," Gale looked at Charles in complete seriousness, "Should I feel sad when the man that almost took my life away is dying?"

"No matter what Gale," Charles answered, "He is your father Gale, and you will eventually learn to forgive him."

"I highly doubt that." Gale disagreed, "But is there still a chance that I can say goodbye to him?"

"Yes," Charles nodded, "We will leave now." Charles, still holding Gale's hands, stood up and walked away from the pieces of furniture, "Are you ready for your first teleportation?"

Gale nodded with a sigh, "Too bad, I'm using it to visit a lowlife like him."

Charles tightened his lips, but did not say a word. Within moments, a swarm of white yellow surrounded the two wizards and teleported them to Gale's father.

XXXXX

They arrived to Gale's father within seconds and Gale finally saw his father for the first time in five years. His father's skin was ghostly white, his veins were blackened, and they all connected to a swollen, infected, oozing neck wound. Charles grimaced at the gruesome sight, but Gale held no reaction.

"So you are finally getting what you deserve…" Gale glared at his father.

"You…" His father wheezed, "You God forsaken child…"

"At least you'll rot in hell." Gale's voice was cold.

"I hope… you die…" His father spit blood into Gale's face.

"Master…" Gale continued to glower at his father, "Please leave us. I want to… properly… say goodbye to my father."

Charles stiffened, "I don't think…"

"Now!" Gale snapped.

Charles closed his eyes and turned away from Gale, "I will be out in the hall if you need me." Charles' footsteps were loud in the silent, tension filled room.

The unsettling auras that Gale and his father held were uneasy. Gale clenched his fists and focused in the two auras. He called power from all direction of the five magical elements.

"Father…" Gale gave a sardonic grin, "You will love me for what I am about to do to you…"

"What can a useless… piece of shit… like you… to do me?" Gale's father continued to cough up blood.

"Oh…" Gale pulled his fists close to his body. His white hair floated off of his body and a blue flame developed from his feet. Gale was floating, "I am going to ease your pain father…" Gale continued his last part sarcastically, "Because I love you so much."

"Go to hell boy…" His father smirked with blood dripping from the corner of his lip. His blood was as black as his soul.

"Not before you do." Gale harnessed all of his hatred and loathing into a powerful punch into his father's chest.

His father's chest collapsed and blood spewed out from all openings of his body. The blood was black and warm as it splashed onto Gale's face. For once, Gale felt relieved that his father was dead. He knew that Charles would scowl him later for his actions, but Gale did not care, he was, for once, happy. Gale left his father's body mangled and visible for all to see the evil that a wizard could do.

**Author's Note: All done. Sorry if it's kind of lame at the end, my laptop is dying and I am exhausted. If you think the ending was crappy, then review that you want it changed! If you enjoyed this chapter or any other chapters, please review on that too! No matter what… PLEASE REVIEW! Again, this story will only be updated after every few reviews or so (unless I find inspiration like today). Thank you all!**

**UPDATE 10/09/2013: Thank you Ulyss for pointing out that I had the wrong chapter updated! Please continue to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you for views and reviews! I appreciate them! Once again, this story will only be updated when there are reviews! Anyway, here is Gale's fifth memory!**

**_Chapter 5: Heaven's Tears_**

_What is this?_ Gale thought as a tiny speckle of white floated down into his palm. He squinted at the soft figure to find that it melted away faster than he could examine it. He shivered. _Why is it so cold?_

Gale walked through the courtyard and towards Charles' house. Gale visited his master every day since he _eased _his father's pains. Charles thought that Gale had done something "evil", but to Gale, he did something good. _Master will know what this is. _More tiny flakes speckled his already white-ish hair and melted on his bronzed skin. He thought the cold air would soothe his tensions, but instead it only worsened. Gale grumbled and knocked on Charles' door.

Without a word, the door creaked open and Gale walked in. The room was decorated in various fall like colors for the festive season, but Gale was not in a festive mood. _What are these ridiculous things?_

"Ah!" Charles stepped off of a ladder with his hands full of leaves when Gale arrived, "Here, help me with these decorations!"

"Why are you doing this?" Gale rolled his eyes and assisted his master with decorating.

"Gale, do you not know what time of year it is?" Charles' laughed, "It's fall and next week is All Hallow's Eve."

"What's that?" Gale looked at Charles with sheer curiosity.

"It's the one time of year where I allow mortals to enter the school and associate themselves with the magical." Charles glowed with happiness.

_Why would he do such a ridiculous thing? _Gale grumbled, "That's dumb…"

Suddenly, a book smacked the backside of Gale's head. He let out a loud "OW!" and Charles looked at him disapprovingly.

"Mind your manners, child." Charles retorted.

"What the hell was that for!?" Gale angrily rubbed the back of his head.

Another book was "dropped" on Gale's head. Gale growled as Charles continued, "And your language."

Gale grumbled, "Yes, master."

"Good. Now help me with the pumpkins outside." Charles' smile had returned and together they walked out of the house again.

Gale followed him outside and noticed that the white crystals fell faster and heavier. "Master," Gale asked, "What are these… _things?_" Gale held out his hand and allowed a few flakes fall onto his palm.

"Huh…" Charles noticed, "I didn't think that it would snow this early in the year." He rubbed his chin with one of his hands, "How peculiar…"

"Snow?" Gale tilted his head. _This cold, wet stuff is snow?_

"Yes Gale." Charles confirmed, "You must have seen snow before. You're only, what?, twelve?"

"Fifteen…" Gale defended, "And, I have seen snow before, but…" He lowered his head, "only from the inside."

"Well," Charles' smiled, "Let's take these pumpkins back inside or they'll rot."

XXXXX

_Snow. _Gale pondered later that night. _Why is it… the way it is… so… pure? _Gale shuffled through a few pieces of paper on his desk with no intent on finishing his history homework. He picked up a feathered quill and scrawled out a few words.

_Glistening sounds, twinkling lights_

_Silent as ever, on a dark cold night_

_Happiness all around_

_Children's frowns, upside down_

_What is this to cause such bliss?_

Gale leaned back in his chair and tapped the feather against his chin. He then grabbed the paper, crumbled it up, and he started again.

_Glistening sounds, twinkling lights_

_Silent as ever, on a dark cold night_

_Tears fall from the heavens,_

_Everyone's asleep as the clock strikes eleven._

As if cued, the grandfather clock in the hall chimed eleven times. Gale smiled at his newfound inspiration.

_When morning comes,_

_The clock strikes one._

_A blanket of ice_

_Will suffice_

_For when they wake,_

_They will skate._

_There will be happiness all around._

_As children's frowns will turn upside down._

Gale pulled away from his work and tapped the feather against his head. He glanced out the window and saw that the snow was still falling, but at a slower speed from that morning. He thought hard about his next words, before he wrote them down.

_What is this_

_To cause them such bliss?_

_Tears are of sadness_

_But they feel gladness._

_This is soft to touch_

_And melts within your clutch_

_What is this that falls all around?_

_Snow, a silent sound._

Gale placed the quill down on the table and yawned. _Eh… not my best… _He blew out the candle and shuffled his feet over to his bed. Without removing with clothes, he flopped down onto his bed and slept, repeating the poem in his head.

**Author's Note: Eh… not Gale's best poem, but it will suffice (especially for being a spur of the moment poem). Anyway, please review! If you didn't notice the foreshadowing… there will definitely be a chapter next week! However, I am not positively sure how I want to write it. I have a general idea, but I want to hear your thoughts! You now have seen different sides of Gale, so which side do you want to see of him next?! Please review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: So… no one reviewed… but I did promise a chapter this week… if you do not like it, sucks to be you =P I hope you all will like it though! Halloween is my favorite holiday and I tried to put various levels of awesomeness in it! Anyway, here is chapter 6!**

**_Chapter 6: First Encounter_**

"Is anyone home?" a child's voice asked in a timid voice as they gently rapped upon the door.

Gale was nestled in a comfortable arm chair and his legs were propped up on the red ottoman. He was at Charles' house for the evening. Charles had asked Gale to "house sit" for him and hand out oat cakes to any child that stopped by. Gale heard the faint knocking and he rolled his eyes. _At least this one is not obnoxious as the others. _He got up on his feet to answer the door. Gale placed his book down on the table closest to the door and he picked up another unappealing oat cake. Gale opened the door and glowered at the delicate child.

"Here." Gale retorted and tossed the child the oat cake.

"Bless you, sir…" The child's eyes lit up in delight and they held the cake tightly around their delicate little fingers.

"Yeah…" Gale sighed and closed the door on the child. _Bless me, he says, what an odd thing to say._

Gale returned to his comfortable chair and the nice red ottoman and continued to read. He was reading a fictional novel written by an anonymous writer and was about a doctor creating a scientific experiment of a grotesque man. He was at an intriguing part where the monster is walking through the village in search for food. Everyone is running away from the poor monster in fear. _Why will they not help him? _Gale vexed. _He has done nothing to deserve to be screamed at._

A loud crash of thunder shook the old house. The candles that filled the house flickered and a cold breeze filled the room. Gale was not shaken by the odd disturbances; he was used to such oddities being that he spent most of his life inside of a rat infested cellar. The walls creaked and the sound of a heavy rain slammed against the windows. _Odd weather. _Gale licked his finger and flipped to the next page. _It was so calm and beautiful last week, and now hell is breaking loose._

The candles flickered again and one by one, their flames blew out. The room was pitch black and the room grew colder. Gale growled at the annoyance. _And I was just getting to the good part… _Gale snapped his fingers and the flames returned. In front of him, painted on the fire place, read the eerie words, "Find her. Save him." Gale stiffened at the sight. _What is this… a sick joke? _The lights flickered out again and immediately Gale relit them. Gale was shocked to see the words were gone. Gale walked up to the fire place and touched the bricks where the words were nastily scrawled. _It feels dry… _Gale pulled away and examined the wall once more. Without reaching any explanation, he shrugged off the weird experience and walked back over to the arm chair.

There was a loud knock at the door as if someone were punching it. Gale growled again and stomped over to the door. _Am I ever going to have the opportunity to finish this book tonight? _He snatched up another oat cake and yanked the door open. Instead of a child he saw his master standing, drenched, on the porch with someone in his arms.

"What happened?" Gale gasped and dropped the oat cake.

Without saying a word, Charles pushed Gale aside and swiftly stepped into the sitting room. He laid the body out on the table and quickly pulled away the black cloak that protected it from the rain. When Charles lifted the last piece of cloth, Gale could see the face of the mysterious being and his jaw-dropped.

_It's a girl! _Gale stammered, "Master… what is she… doing here…?"

"The town claimed that she was a witch," Charles pulled the blanket that was on the couch across from them and covered her, "They were accusing her of witchcraft and beat her."

"Why… would they… do that?" Gale pitied the girl.

"Odd things have been happening these past few months to the mortals." Charles stated and walked over to the fire place. With a nod of his head, a fire erupted and warmed the house. He continued, "There have been acclamations of girls becoming insane, women signing their souls to the devil, and citizens' blood turning black."

_Just like my father._ Gale shuddered, "What does she… have to do with this…?"

"Like most women in the town," Charles sighed, "She was accused as well."

"Do you know her name…?" Gale inquired.

"Vivian." Charles answered and left her side, "Gale, please watch her awhile, I wish to take a bath."

"Yes, master." Gale bowed in respect and did not return to his position until Charles left the room.

"Geez... what a coop..." A female's voice snorted.

Gale spun around to see the silver haired, orange-eyed girl examine her surroundings. He ignored her rude remark, "How... are you feeling?"

"Ehh... could you get me some blackberry juice and a slice of pumpkin pie?" Vivian barked orders at him.

"Excuse me?" Gale raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me, one-eyed." She bullied him, "Make it snappy too."

"You have no right to tell me what to do." Gale crossed his arms. _She is getting on my very last nerve._

"Excuse me?" Vivian mocked Gale, "But that is not how you treat a guest, you warlock!"

Gale glared at her and lifted a finger from his arm. A small burst of water gushed at Vivian.

Once she was soaked, she growled at Gale, "Oh hell no..." Vivian retaliated with a snap of her wrist and instantly Gale's hair turned from platinum to pumpkin orange.

"Change it back!" Gale panicked and pulled at his hair.

Vivian giggled, "Nuh-uh..." She shook her head no and let out a small laugh, "It's suits you much better!" Her short giggles turned into roaring laughter.

Gale stood there, his face, pomegranate in color, and fumed, "Why you little..."

"That's enough!" Charles roared from behind Gale.

Gale and Vivian both jumped at the sound of Charles. He was so vexed that words could not describe the look on his face.

"Now, Vivian," He spoke with a softer tone to the new witch, "If you wish to remain here as my student, you must behave yourself."

"Yes, Charles..." Vivian rolled her eyes and said with a sarcastic tone, "I _promise _to behave."

"Good." Charles nodded at her and then turned to Gale. "And as for you," Charles blinked his left eye and Gale's hair returned to normal. He scowled at the young apprentice, "You know better."

"Yes, master." Gale bowed with respect, but with full of shame. _I can't believe that I stooped to _her _level. _Gale glanced up at Vivian and noticed an evil smirk forming from the corner of her mouth. Gale returned the gesture and chuckled silently to himself. _This means war.__  
_

**Author's**** Note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for your continuous support! If you wish to see more of Gale's memories, please review! I will only update after reviews have been made (and I'm 100% serious with that statement, so please review)! I do not own Gale or Vivian, Natsume does.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So… I have gotten several reviews and PMs stating that they wish to see more Vivi and Gale interactions! Your wishes have been granted! Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 7: Fluke in Magic_**

The weather was cooperating for once on that fall afternoon. Gale stepped out of the classroom building and walked through the courtyard. He breathed in the fresh, crisp air and let out a heavy sigh. It had been several months since Charles took him in as an apprentice, and there has never been one moment of complaint.

"HEY WIZZY!" A loud, obnoxious voice broke the peaceful silence.

_Except for her… _Gale groaned and rolled his eye. "Shouldn't you be in class, Vivian?"

The peppy girl stomped and complained, "It's Vivi, you overgrown baboon!" She stuck her tongue out at him and made a funny, immature noise.

"Whatever…" Gale's content mood was now ruined by the naïve witch.

"Where ya heading, Wizzy?" Vivi ran up beside him and walked in step with the vexed teenager.

"None of your business." Gale retorted. Gale walked faster, but Vivi kept up with him.

"You know, Wizzy," Vivi blatantly admitted, "You're boring."

Gale rolled his eye again and as they walked by the fountain that was in the center of the courtyard, Gale shoved Vivi into it.

"HEY!" She screamed and fell into the water.

"You're so loud…" Gale mumbled. He did not have time for Vivi, nor did he want to spend time with her.

Vivi pulled Gale back with an orange rope and she yelled, "LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Gale stopped and turned to face her. His face was emotionless, and his voice was expressionless when he called back, "You're a waste of time." Vivi froze in shock. She had lowered her aura just enough for Gale to pull out of the magical rope. He continued to walk in the direction with no plan of where he was walking.

XXXXX

"Watch 'er step, sire!" A child shouted behind Gale.

Gale stopped and took a moment to realize his location. _A town...? _Gale stopped right before a large, boiling pot of rubbish poured in front of him from overhead. Gale immediately covered his mouth. _That vile smell... _His stomach lurched and he backed away from the now feces filled street.

"'Ey! Watch it there, lad!" Gale bumped into a burly man.

"My apologies..." Gale cringed. Gale noticed the man's grotesque figure and felt a cold sweat drip down the back of his neck. The man's eyes were pinked, swollen,and deeply scarred. His neck was bruised and his arms were deformed. The man was a hideous sight.

"Umm... excuse me..." Gale stammered, "Do you mind... telling me.. what town this is...?"

"Y'ere in Farlin, lad." The man smirked and revealed three chipped teeth, one rotted out tooth, and a maggot that crawled in between the holes within this mouth.

Gale stuttered, "T-t-th-thank you s-s-sir." He backed away from the spine-chilling man. Gale turned and continued to walk down a darkened alley way. _There has to be an end to this madness. _Gale jumped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Let go!" He panicked. He faced the person behind the mysterious hand and saw an old hag dressed all in black.

"Y'ere a wizard, eh?" The old woman's voice shrilled, "Ye best be running from here... de men will get ye..." The woman looked up at Gale and smiled demonically at the young apprentice.

Gale paled, "W-w-wh-what... m-m-men?" _Her eyes... are onyx..._

The woman continued her satanic tone, "De men... they'll kill ye... if they knew ye..."

Gale gulped, "H-h-how... d-d-do I get out of here...?"

The hag cackled, "You..." She dropped her head suddenly and her voice became cold and deep, "Find her... save him... find her... save him..."

Gale turned and sprinted away from the woman. _How did she know about that!? _Gale sprinted in the same direction that he was originally heading towards. He silently prayed that no one would stop him again, but he also prayed that someone would find him and rescue him from this madness.

XXXXX

"WIZZY! WAKE UP!" A bucket of icy, cold water covered Gale.

He sat straight up and gasped for air. He frantically looked around him and noticed that Vivi held a large, gray bucket in her hands.

"Gale," Gale looked to see a worried master, "Are you all right?"

Gale placed his hand to his head and pushed his hair out of his bandaged eye, "What... happened... to me?"

"You walked through this weird looking portal thing!" Vivi blurted out. She then changed her composure to resemble an angelic princess, "_And__ I, being the good student..._" Vivi cleared her throat, "Immediately informed master."

Gale glanced at Vivi and grunted, "You're such a kiss-ass."

Charles glared at Gale and slapped him upside the back of his head, "Mind your tongue Gale."

"What happened to me?" Gale asked Charles while rubbing the back of his head and glowered at Vivi.

"You teleported to another dimension," Charles chose his next words carefully, "I think you teleported to Vivian's world..."

"WHAT!?" Vivi gaped and then slapped Gale in the same spot where Charles had slapped him, "HOW COULD YOU!?"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Gale shouted and rubbed the back of his head harder. _Damn... that hurt..._

"Vivian," Charles scowled, "You know he did not do it intentionally."

"Still..." Vivi turned away from Gale and Charles, and with her head down, she walked back towards the classrooms.

"What's her problem?" Gale growled.

"In her town..." Charles sighed, "They would kill anyone who was considered of being a witch."

"How did I get there though?" Gale asked.

"In all honesty, Gale," Charles sighed again and then pulled the young man off of the ground, "I have the faintest idea."

"So," Gale walked alongside of Charles towards the classrooms, "You're telling me that I have this weird, unknown, _special power _that you cannot identify." Gale sarcastically said "special power".

"Yes." Charles admitted.

Gale stopped and he was partially in shock. _I didn't think he was serious..._

"Come on, Gale," Charles kept walking, "Do not dwell on the issue of too long. It was probably just a fluke in your magical abilities."

Gale nodded without another word and obediently followed his master.

XXXXX

"Hey..." Gale walked into Vivi's room that evening.

"GEEZ!" Vivi jumped and spilled her concoction on the floor. "Knock first, you dimwit!"

There was a small explosion on Vivi's floor and Gale rolled his eyes when a small green fire erupted on the fabric. He flicked his wrist and allowed the water to flow through his finger tips and towards the flame. Once it was submerged, Gale sauntered towards Vivi.

"What... do you want...?" Vivi stammered and blushed slightly.

Gale stood directly in front of her and looked down at her, "Was your town full of strange people?"

"Excuse me?" Vivi's one eyebrow rose.

Gale continued, "Was there a crazy old hag that badgered out non-sense?"

Vivi snickered, "You mean like you?" Her blush faded and once again she held a "cool" attitude.

"Answer the question, Vivian." Gale growled. _Why am I wasting my time?_

"Why should I?" Vivi huffed and turned her back towards Gale. "You're so mean to me. Give me a reason of why I should help you?"

Gale rolled his eye and replied, "Because if you don't I will turn you into a frog."

Vivi laughed and challenged, "I'd like to see you try!"

"As you wish.." Gale smirked and pointed at the witch, "Logs and bogs is where they live; flies and magpies is all I'll give."

Vivi's eyes grew wide as her body morphed into a warty, slimy pink toad.

"RIBBIT!" She ribbit-ed very loudly.

Gale laughed lightly, "Wow... that was fun..." He knelt to the witch's new level, "Too bad the curse won't last long..." He pouted slightly.

"RIBBIT!" She ribbet-ed again.

Gale got up and walked back towards her door with a happy step, he smirked to himself, "I guess I spoke to soon, Vivi, you're not a waste of time." He stopped before the door and placed his hand to his chin and thought, "Actually, you're more of a form of entertainment for me." He turned around to face the frog witch one last time before he left and said in a unnaturally cheerful, teasing tone, "Bye-bye now, witchy."

"RIBBIT!"

**Author's Note: I hope that you all liked this chapter! I really need to think about what to add for next chapter. This one was kind of spur of the moment! I apologize if it was crappy... anyway, p****lease continue to read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So... I had two topics in mind for today's chapter, so I flipped a coin. Tails won! Head's topic will be for another week! Here's Chapter 8!**

_**Chapter 8: Faith**_

Gale arrived early to his alchemy class one morning. He had practiced for several days for the examinations. The minimal requirement of each student was to turn iron into gold, but Gale the bare minimal did not suffice with Gale. He always wanted to go above and beyond the bare minimum, especially if he wanted to be knowledgeable in everything. Gale recalled the practice sessions that he had with Vivi earlier that week.

XXXXX

"HEY!" Vivi screamed. Her left arm morphed into a branch. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID A FROG NOT A LOG!"

"Shut it." Gale growled. He reread the several books on magical spells that were sprawled out on his desk. In frustration, he shoved the books off of his desk and yelled, "Why can't I do it again!?"

"Why is this big deal anyway?" Vivi tapped her nose and watched her arm form back into a normal human arm.

"I want to prove to master that my magic was not just a fluke." Gale glanced towards his bookcases and without any effort he used his magic to grab a book on curses. "I want to prove to him that I did teleport to that your world."

Vivi squinted in confusion, "And… how does turning me into a frog prove anything?"

Gale rolled his eyes at Vivi and flipped through the pages, "According to the magician's school handbook, that master himself created," Gale slammed the book shut and tossed it aside, "I shouldn't be able to turn you into a frog."

Vivi walked towards his bed and tossed off the random books in order to create a spot for her, "Is that seriously what you do in your spare time?" She made herself comfortable and continued, "You read through these stupid books and waste your time on trying to prove that you're better than everyone else?"

Gale froze and blinked twice before he spoke, "I'm not trying to prove that I am better…" Gale glanced over at a potion that he had been working on with his magical powers, "I'm just trying to prove that me teleporting to your world was not just a coincident. "

"Yeah…" Vivi snorted, "That's just proving that you're egotistic." Vivi flopped herself back on his bed and stretched. She yawned loudly, "How much longer are you going to keep at this, Wizzy?"

Gale leaned against his desk and glared darkly at the irritating witch, "As long as it takes."

XXXXX

_In the end, _Gale sighed, _I never could turn her back into a frog. _Gale sat at his desk and slumped into his seat. He did manage to a rose into a snake, but that did not satisfy him. _But if that's all I can do right now… _Gale leaned and rested his head in his palm, _I guess that's all right._

"Good morning class," Master Gilligan stumbled over the table in the front of the room.

Gale rolled his eyes. _Such a klutz like always. _Gale was irritated from the lack of sleep from studying on how he managed to change Vivi into a frog. He did not want to admit that there was a fluke in his power. Gale growled again, _I am stronger than master will admit. _He clenched his fist, _I know that I am stronger. _

"Eww…" Vivi sneered, "Keep your black aura away from me." She slapped the back of Gale's head and he returned to his senses.

"Thanks…" Gale mumbled and opened up one of his alchemy books.

"Wait…" Vivi blinked in shock, "What did you say?" She poked him, "Hey, I'm talking to you."

Gale ignored her and waited quietly for class to start.

"You all know how much I hate delaying these examinations," Master Gilligan closed the attendance booklet, "Now, Simon, You're up."

The young wizard called Simon nodded at the master and performed his exam. There were forty-three young wizards and witches before Gale and Vivi were called to the examination stage.

"Vivi," Master Gilligan marked a grade down on his pamphlet, "You're next."

Vivi rolled her eyes and walked up to the stage. She turned the iron bar into a gold bar without thinking too hard about it. Master Gilligan smiled at her effortless task and allowed her to be seated.

"Gale," the master licked the tip of his quilt pen and wrote down Vivi's grade, "You're next."

Gale sighed and struggled to push himself up out of his seat. For once in his life as an apprentice, he regretted coming to class that day. Gale drug his feet to the stage and his head hung low in disappointment and doubt. _I want to do something amazing. _Gale stared at the iron bar. _But what can I do? _Gale thought in silence. _Maybe I am not strong at all._

_Why do you doubt yourself, Gale? _A voice entered into his mind.

Gale shot his head up towards the back of the room and he saw his master smiling back at him.

_Have faith in yourself, Gale. _Charles nodded. _And show me what you can do._

Gale's frown turned into a wide grin and his eyes glanced throughout the room. _What can I do? _Gale noticed a fly floating above a rubbish bin in the back of the room. _I want to change that fly into something… something… _Gale thought hard about that fly in the back of the room and he thought of ways that he could make that simple fly into something amazing.

"Ah!" Master Gilligan's eyes went wide and the rest of the class stared in awe.

"Wow!"

"So cool!"

"How did he do that?!"

"Gale!" Vivi shrieked, "That was awesome!"

Gale lost his concentration and asked bewildered, "What did I do?"

Master Gilligan jumped from his seat, "Are you telling me… that you have no idea what you just did?"

"What?" Gale blinked. He was really confused. He found the fly flying in the back of the room as if nothing happened to it. Gale sighed and pouted, _I guess I didn't change it…_

"Gale!" Vivi ran up to the front of the room, "You created a star!"

"What?" Gale's jaw dropped.

"Yes…" Master Gilligan coughed awkwardly, "You did… and I don't see how that is possible…"

"Do not be so surprised, Master Gilligan," Charles chuckled at the entrance and walked towards the front.

"Oh how could I forget," The once puzzled master was now at ease. He laughed lightly, "He is your apprentice."

Once Charles was close enough to Gale, he smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "Well done, Gale."

"Stop…" Gale, now embarrassed, tilted his head away from Charles.

Charles chuckled, "My apologies, but Gale…" Gale glanced up at him. "I never doubted your strength."

Gale's eyes darted to his master's and he stammered, "But… I thought… you said…"

"I know what I said," Charles continued to smile at the boy, "I did not intend to make it sound as if I doubted you." Charles nodded at Master Gilligan and then turned to head back out of the classroom, "Good job today students. I was pleased with everyone's test."

"Thank you, Master Charles." In unison the class bowed and thanked the headmaster with respect.

Gale held his head low, but instead of disappointment, a sense of pride and accomplishment filled his heart. He smiled.

"Yo!" Vivi called out to Gale. She smacked the back of his head again, "How come you couldn't turn me into a cat or something cute like that?"

Gale snarled, "Because Vivi…" Gale faced her and snapped, "You're revolting!" Without intentionally trying to do so, Gale turned Vivi back into the slimy, disgusting pink toad.

"RIBBIT!" Vivi ribbet-ed obnoxiously.

**Author's Note: I am sorry, but Vivi is so much cuter as a frog... =) Anyway, if you really want to find out what the head's topic was, please read and review! Thank you for all of your support!**


End file.
